


I am so confused.

by ficonfire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused Sherlock, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficonfire/pseuds/ficonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Me, John. I’m confused.” Sherlock said it as if John was an idiot for asking him to repeat himself. The tall man was staring intently at John, perched on his chair like a bird, his long fingers crossed under his chin. He had been in this position for quite some time, showing no signs of movement until he had started talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so confused.

“I am so confused.” John had to pause his typing to look up at his flatmate, shocked to hear those words come from the mouth of the man who always seemed to have the answer. “What?”

“Me, John. I’m confused.” Sherlock said it as if John was an idiot for asking him to repeat himself. The tall man was staring intently at John, perched on his chair like a bird, his long fingers crossed under his chin. He had been in this position for quite some time, showing no signs of movement until he had started talking.

“Er...what are you confused about?” John closed his laptop, giving his full attention to Sherlock, who just continued to keep his eyes fixed on John without offering a word of explanation. John sighed, a slight exasperation apparent in his voice. “I’m sorry, were you actually talking to me? Or have you forgotten I’m in the room again?”

Sherlock bristled in response to the sarcasm, but his eyes never left John’s face. “Thinking, John. I’m thinking, but it still has me confused.” John smiled and shook his head, settling into his chair. Typical Sherlock, even with this new-found confusion he was as vague as ever. “It would be helpful to know what it is,” he said, reopening his laptop, “that has you so stumped.”

Sherlock stood up in one fluid motion. It took him two large strides to bring himself to a standing position right in front of John’s chair. “Um Sherl-” He put one hand on each side of John’s face, doing it so rapidly and with enough force that John couldn't do much but stare in surprise.

“It’s you,” was all Sherlock offered before pressing his lips roughly to John’s.

John gasped as Sherlock pulled his face away from John’s, his expression unreadable. John could feel his face redden, and it seemed he was suddenly unable to speak, his mouth producing a multitude of um’s and er’s. Sherlock seemed to be processing again, before settling on a look of disappointment.

“Well, that didn't solve much. I thought experimenting might help. But it seems I’m just as confused about you as I was. Perhaps more so.”

John managed to compose himself enough to form coherent sentences. “You...Sherlock! You bloody fool! You can’t just kiss people out of the blue like that!” Sherlock smirked in response. “Yes, I can. People do it all the time. And it’s for the purpose of solving a problem.” John’s face became a brighter shade of crimson. “Well...let’s see how you like it then!”

John wasn't sure if it was because he actually wanted to teach Sherlock a lesson or if it was just that he wanted an excuse to try kissing him again, but he soon found his hand on the back of Sherlock’s head, bringing his face down to meet his own.

The kiss was deeper this time. Whether that was Sherlock’s doing or not, John wasn’t sure. But when he felt his own tongue against Sherlock’s, he had trouble not groaning. The kiss was rough and messy, new and unexplained. John reached his arms under Sherlock’s, clawing at his back, dragging himself closer to the man. Sherlock couldn't seem to decide which part of John he wanted to touch most, moving his hands under John’s shirt to explore his chest. His shoulders. Every inch of him. When the two finally broke apart, John was gasping.

“I hope you’re happy, Sherlock. Now I'm just as confused as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Idea came from a tumblr post - [I am so confused.](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/83530396217/i-am-so-confused)


End file.
